


Magical Pussy Chapter 3

by Frocto



Category: League of Legends, Touhou Project
Genre: F/M, Sleep Sex, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: This chapter of Magical Pussy was removed from Hentai Foundry due to a scene involving underage girls, Flandre Scarlet and Suwako in particular. It's up here now, hooray. It's old, short and unedited, so don't expect a lot!





	Magical Pussy Chapter 3

Obviously, with so many fairies in the human world, some sort of controls needed to be put in place by the government. But what started as a well-meaning initiative to teach these fairies how to behave in society by sending them off to school just ended up being a way for them to squeeze their bottom-heavy pleasure-giving bodies into cute and naughty school uniforms and prey on a whole new market of boys and men! Midna was exempt due to her age and power, but Lulu was enrolled in the 4th grade of the local primary school... So one of your duties was picking her up after school, whether you liked it or not!

So one Wednesday afternoon, you went down to the school to pick her up, and you were waiting by the school pools. Lots of the petite and lewd-bodied fairy gals were mixed in among the regular students, and even their teacher was a monster! She was a tall and busty mermaid, dressed in nothing but a brief singlet that got stretched out by her heavy melon titties, a whistle nestled between them and a red cap with "FIGHT!" written across the front. She was leading them through some strokes, and you soon spotted Lulu floundering in the middle of the pool, splashing and making a fuss, until she used some magic to drift through the water... Eventually she got out and was toweling herself down, at which point she spotted you and ran over. She looked amazing, dressed in her hot little blue swimsuit that clung to her yummy little body, and she wouldn't even let you move towards the car until she'd given you a sloppy and wet tongue kiss, in front of all the little girls, that left her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out.

You were heading towards the car, when she suddenly tugged on your arm, pouting. "I forgot my backpack! It's still in the change-rooms! Wha! What are we gonna do?"

Of course, she can't just leave it behind. So pretty soon, she's on her way back to get it real quick while you decide to have a quick chat with her teacher! And no sooner do you introduce yourself than you're feeling up her body, touching her belly and sides through her skin-tight garment. "You've been looking after my little fairy gal, right? You have my thanks, lady...!" You ease closer to her, looking into her eyes, watching her reactions. Lulu wouldn't be too long, but there was still time to play around with a fish. And her teacher really did look amazing... Her skin was always wet and shiny, and it took the patterns and contours of clothing to give the impression she was sort of dressed, the folds peeling back when she was interested in love-making... It meant there was a big V running from her neck to her bellybutton of delicious-looking flesh. When you grabbed her from behind, she giggled and kinda squirmed out of your hands, but she was back on you pretty quickly. "Well, aren't you a naughty man! I'm doing my job here, you know!" she teased, pressing those big, plump titties against your chest.

"My... I think a human girl wouldn't be able to swim with this chest..." You poke a finger against the underside of her titties, feeling them rubbing up against you. Almost out of instinct, you lock lips with her, grabbing her ass with one hand, pulling her close and making your bodies grind together. Lulu would come skipping from her changing room to see you lewdly making out with her teacher, having not even exchanged names.

The fish-girl's huge tail swats around, the big fin slapping excitedly on the ground as she clearly responded well to your perverted, grabby technique. Of course, Lulu wasn't the only one staring; doing this in public meant almost the entire student body had a great view of you getting totally filthy with their teacher, exchanging hungry tongue-kisses with her. Lulu's cheeks puffed out as she watched Nami's hands come up and grip you just as tightly, starting with your shoulders, then wrapping around your neck. A moment later and she jumped on Nami's back, chewing irritably on her head, making Nami flick at her irritably. "G-Get off of hiiimmmm!"

You broke away from Nami as she was getting attacked quite harmlessly, crossing your arms. "Lulu! We were just saying hello, you don't need to get all upset." You were getting stiff in your pants, which all the little fairy gals could smell, and by now Lulu's mouth would be watering, conditioned to suck you off at a moment's notice. You motioned for the pouty girl to come down... "Lulu, please. I'm sorry, miss..."

Nami touched her fingers to her lips, smiling delightedly at how well you handled your little charge... After all, as Lulu's teacher, she could barely get the brat to do anything, but now Lulu was letting herself be taken down and practically curled up in your arms like a docile little kitten. "My, my, sir, you're so very good with children!" Once you'd put Lulu down, Nami squeezed your collar and grinned at you as she leaned in to whisper in your ear, "You're sooo good with them, why don't we make some together later on?" Then she just sat back with an impish little grin.

You tensed up at the brazen suggestion, getting fully stiff between your legs! You tried to keep it quiet, just looking back at the fish-girl with a knowing smile. "...It was nice meeting you, miss." You take Lulu by the hand and walk off, with the full intention of looking up that slutty mermaid online later. Lulu seemed in a hurry to get you back to the car without any more distractions, but it just wasn't going to happen! She was already saying, "Hmph! She thinks she's so good with her boobies, but anyone can...!" When she was suddenly grabbed!

You turned around to see two other girls have jumped on her, holding onto her tightly, firing off a barrage of questions! "Hey, who's he, Lulu?" "Yeah, wow, are you her daddy?" "Don't be silly, I bet he's her boyfriend!" "Are you her boyfriend?"

They were both grinning as they looked up at you, the three of them looking a treat all in their body-hugging swimsuits and backpacks. These two were obviously youkai or some other kind of demon... The first seemed to be a vampire, with her albino skin-tone and eyes, and a huge pair of wings that looked kinda like a string of tiki lights! The other was a blonde in a big straw hat with eyes on it, and they both seemed super-keen to get to know you better. Flandre poked Lulu in the ribs, "Hey, hey... Didn't you say you'd let us sleep over your place if we wanted to?" Lulu looked kinda nervous, realizing she'd been cornered and wouldn't be able to keep these two from tucking in to you.

You were already so worked-up, and now these naughty girls want to come over too? Still, you should stick up for poor Lulu a bit! "Ahh... neither one's quite right, but I guess 'boyfriend' is closer to how it is, ahaha." You scratched behind her ear affectionately, looking over at the two little shorty blonde girls. "Soo. Are you sweeties coming over or something, then...?" As if the two girls at home didn't keep you occupied already.

Lulu was a bit pouty, but she was also kinda happy her friends were going to sleep over! The only problem was when the three of you got home... Oh, sure, things started out kinda normal, but the two blonde gals were always glancing over in your direction, licking greedy chops... And they had all the subtlety of an anvil dropping! "Aren't you getting tired, Lulu?" breathed Suwako in a horny voice, her tongue gliding along her loli lips. "Uhuh! You did sooooo much swimming today, right?"

Actually, they were both starting to get sleepy after a few hours, too, but they forced themselves to stay awake, even as Lulu began to drift off... Flandre tugged on your arm, grinning, bouncing on the spot! "You should put Lulu to bed, Mister!" she chirped.

You took Lulu to the place she usually slept, a beanbag chair in the corner. "Bedtime for fairy girl? Well... it's not like you'd go to sleep if I said... unless you wanted to... ahaha. See you next time, purple girl." You just left her to drift off, knowing those two little devils wanted you to themselves, anticipating it but also a bit resigned to it!

You'd barely laid her down to sleep when a pair of big, naughty grins loomed over your shoulders, one on either side. Lulu gave one last whine before natural tiredness overcame her and her heavy eyelids drooped... And then her mouth fell open slightly as she began to snore in such an adorable, cute little way... You wouldn't even be able to stand up again before you felt inquisitive little hands prodding between your thighs, gripping between them... Tiny little girl hands were gripping at your cock through your pants, holding on super tight as they both giggled!

"Ah!" You stopped in your tracks, those little troublemakers squeezing your length out of nowhere. "...You couldn't even wait 'til I sat down..." You put up no defense, knowing those little magic-using girlies could get what they wanted anyway. Not that you didn't enjoy it, but it was a little much to be the object of attention from so many cuties. Speaking of which, their nimble little hands unzipping your pants made your phone tumble out of your pocket, just in time to receive a call... You could barely keep track of Flandre wiggling her way under you, even as Suwako gave you a shove from behind, pushing you right onto the beanbag on top of Lulu! They both continued to giggle as your body shoved up against the little purple gal, but she didn't seem to wake up, even with your hot dick against her tummy. Answering your phone had you on the line with their swim teacher, Nami! "Hello again, Mister! Is now a good time to discuss a possible meet-up...? Ahem, to discuss Lulu's progress in swim class, of course!"

"Nnn, u-umm! Tomorrow afternoon? I hope it won't take long... I hardly have a minute to myself... around here...!" You tried to keep a phone conversation going with your stiff cock rubbing against that little fairy girl, the frog and vampire giggling so mischievously, so irresponsible and playful. "I don't, ah... suppose I should bring... any, you know, ah... equipment...!" Though she joked about making babies, she probably wanted you to use a condom... right? Sometimes it was reaaaally hard to tell with fairies and monstergirls. So when Nami playfully responded with, "Well, mmhmhm, you can bring some condoms, I suppose!" it was hardly out of character. Not that you had ever used protection with Lulu or Midna! They just seemed to absorb energy from your spunk to level up their magic, but who really knew what the story was.

Flandre and Suwako both covered their mouths with their hands as they giggled, exchanging a pervy grin. "Geez, Mister, is there any girl you won't stick your dick in?" asked Suwako, hopping on your back like a frog! She'd hiked her skirts up and a few seconds later a blue pair of panties flopped onto the floor on your left, another pink pair dropping on top of them right after! Now neither of these slutty lolis had anything on under the skirts at all.

Flandre was between your thighs on her back, fingers and tongue playing with the underside of your cock... Suwako held onto your back, grinding against your butt like she was just trying to scratch an itch. And Lulu didn't seem any closer to waking up, even when the tip of your penis went under her skirt for a sec.

"W-well then. I'll see you...!" You hung up abruptly, that naughty mermaid getting you in a lot of trouble with these two little creatures. Teased by those two little mischief makers, soon enough the head of your cock was rubbing up against Lulu's naughty place while Flan had her nose and lips pressed against your balls, Suwako sitting on your back with her fingers scratching at her pussy.

"Hahaha! He's gonna fuck her even when she's asleep!?? Ehhh??" said Suwako out loud, pinching your cheeks and glaring at you. "You've got both of us waiting and you're gonna do that?" Lulu's panties were really wet as you rubbed up against them, she'd been super horny for most of today and hadn't even gotten any dick before nodding off! It'd be so easy to peel them aside and sink into her little purple pussy, though... Flandre was grinning up at you from between your thighs as your dick rested on her face. "We kinda misjudged him... Mister is a total pervert for little girl pussy!"

Though they were teasing you like it was some bad thing to do, it was obvious they expected you to do it at the same time! And you certainly knew Lulu wouldn't mind one bit... so... You just went for it, sliding that flimsy fabric aside just enough to penetrate that familiar fairy-girl pussy. Though it didn't get any less intense just 'cause you'd been inside a few times before! Breath hissing through your teeth, buried 3/4ths of the way in, grinding back and forth slowly, trying to get used to that enchanted cock-sleeve.

Lulu squirmed a little in her sleep, her little fingers pushing through the beanbag... Fairy purple lips parted in a sigh as she began to get slippery and warm around you... And then her hyper-sexed body was thrusting back at you even while asleep, gripping you tightly like a glove. "Mmph... N-No~!" she gasped, but a smile was slowly forming. Suwako and Flandre both got down on either side of you, wanting to watch as best as they could! And geez, it was not a bad show at all, the way your huge human dick beat up her little fairy pussy... They'd never seen sex up-close before and it looked awesome! "Wow... Mister's dick is way too big..." said Flandre, staring at it fearfully. On the other hand, Suwako was grinning up at you like she'd met her idol. "You're fucking a little girl, even though it's wrong... Th-That's so cool!"

Soon, they were both panting as they watched the show, fingers up their skirts and playing with their little kiddy pussies, gasping at the perverse display... Just as you unloaded a huge, wet load of semen inside of Lulu, both of them came at the same time, wriggling on the spot as they made a mess of themselves, only to embarrassingly fall asleep themselves right after!

So the next morning, they both agreed it had been the best sleepover they'd been to in quite a while!


End file.
